


ART - Cally - Blake's 7

by Tarlan



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1920x1080 wallpaper created as a Treat in the MyOldFandom exchange 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Cally - Blake's 7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



Blake's 7 was one of my favorite TV shows as a kid, and Cally one of my favorite characters, so I couldn't resist creating a wallpaper as a Treat in the MyOldFandom exchange. I do hope you like this treat, Tish.

**Click on image for 1920x1080 wallpaper**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/797245/797245_original.jpg)


End file.
